Forever my love
by Karol MontBlanc
Summary: Quando Sakura escolheu unir a fabrica de seu pai a industria Uchiha, jamais cogitou que as consequências daquela decisão transformaria vidas, enquanto embarca em um mundo fora da sua zona de conforto, descobre que a linha do destino é tão traiçoeira a ponto de empurra-la sem aviso prévio sobre o maior de seus carmas: Sasuke Uchiha.
1. União

Olá! Espero que goste e embarque nesta história. :)

Sinopse: Quando Sakura escolheu unir a fabrica de seu pai a industria Uchiha, jamais cogitou que as consequências daquela decisão transformaria vidas, enquanto embarca em um mundo fora da sua zona de conforto, descobre que a linha do destino é tão traiçoeira a ponto de empurra-la sem aviso prévio sobre o maior de seus carmas: Sasuke Uchiha.

Mas não pense que parou por ai, a vida conturbada envolvida por diversos segredos obscuros, é a unica a qual Sasuke conheceu. Transformou-se em alicerce de alguém dependente da sua atenção, do seu amor ingênuo e sua proteção. Ele é quem cuidou e a viu crescer de perto, o único que amou incondicionalmente.

Entretanto com a chegada de Sakura os ares tendem a mudar.

"Veja bem, quando Sasuke precisar fazer uma escolha não será você a premiada, Sakura. Ela precisa dele e ele nunca irá deixa-la ir."

Capítulo 1

Ele corria pelas ruas de Yokohama a toda velocidade, a cada troca de marcha seus olhos vasculham o retrovisor, deixando escapar o sorriso pelo canto dos lábios. Cortando entre os poucos carros que perambulavam naquela madrugada, seu Tunado branco com tribais azuis espalhadas por toda lataria chama atenção. Por anos dedicou a modificações extremas, desde o motor com pouco mais de 300 cavalos, a painel digital, rebaixamento, entre outros. Um monstro sobre rodas cromadas.

O GPS alertara que faltava apenas vinte metros, suas mãos relaxaram sobre o volante acalmando os ânimos, estava na frente e não mais via o carro chamativo do amigo. No entanto o arrependimento tomou sua face assim que ele surgiu de um beco ao lado direito, pisou no acelerador trocando de marcha, as rodas derraparam na pista molhada buscando por mais velocidade.

A Ferrari laranja, adornada com uma grande raposa, em poucos segundos colou na lateral do Tunado, competindo seus limites, ambos brigavam de igual para igual.

Próximos a chegada, Sasuke chamou a atenção de Naruto ao buzinar, apontou com o indicador o botão vermelho escondido acima de sua cabeça e sorriu, em um click o Tunado atingiu a velocidade máxima, deixando para trás fumaça do nitrogênio acionado. Ao ultrapassar a linha, ouviu apenas os gritos e assovios expondo sua vitória.

Ao término da competição, Sasuke desceu do carro para comemorar com Naruto em seu encalço, berrando sobre a sorte do Uchiha.

\- Quase ganhei hoje, teme. Sorte sua que eu não usei minha arma secreta - abraçou o Uchiha pelos ombros enquanto dizia.

\- Quase não é ganhar, dobe – contrapôs com superioridade, empurrando o loiro para longe.

\- Me aguarde! Com certeza um dia vou ganhar de você! – jurou, após dar uma piscadela, confiante de sua palavra.

\- Hm - deu de ombros.

Do lado oposto ao estacionamento o galpão era preenchido por um aglomerado de jovens que divertiam-se à sua maneira. Sem o mínimo de pudor, o cheiro forte de bebida mistura-se à nicotina, entre outras drogas ilícitas. Para Sasuke as pistas são sua prioridade, a válvula de escape para fora da realidade. Entre os amigos vive como um rei soberano e como tal conquistara rivais tão ambiciosos quanto ele pelo posto.

\- Ei Uchiha, quando vai começar a apostar, já que você sempre está ganhando? – a voz prepotente soou, assim que chegaram.

\- Talvez quando você começar a correr – a resposta veio rápida, antes que pudesse encontrar a origem da voz entre seus amigos.

A agitação com o confronto dos rivais gerou grande animação, era comum vê-los trocarem farpas assim que jaziam o mesmo ambiente.

\- É um convite? – aproximou até estarem frente a frente - Amanhã. Veremos o quão bom é o seu brinquedinho - apontou com o queixo para o Tunado, esticou os lábios em um sorriso prepotente.

Sasuke nada disse, apenas pegou uma latinha de cerveja de dentro do cooler e tomou enquanto varria com os olhos o local. Após algumas latinhas já não via mais motivos para estar ali, sua diversão acabara cedo demais. Decidido a ir embora, não aguardou pelo cumprimento dos amigos, seguiu de volta ao estacionamento. O carro não estava longe, talvez fosse o cansaço que o deixara mais lento, ou então, só preguiça mesmo. Quando preparou para abrir a porta, seu campo de visão foi invadido bruscamente pela moça de longas madeixas loiras e cintilantes olhos azuis.

\- Ganhando como sempre? Hm? – apoiou-se na porta do carro, insinuante. Suas roupas mal cobriam o corpo magro, porém, havia curvas das quais Sasuke não deixara de perceber.

\- Claro gata, nunca perco – murmurou sucinto.

\- Então, que tal comemorarmos? – avaliou o moreno de cima a baixo e sorriu maliciosa.

\- Entra aí – ordenou.

A loira mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto aproxima-se do Uchiha, arrastou suas unhas em torno do peito bem trabalhado atiçando-o, e seguiu ao outro lado do carro adentrando no lugar do passageiro.

Enquanto percorria para fora do local, cortou caminho por uma estrada de terra escondida atrás do galpão, parou o carro ali mesmo e não perdeu mais tempo, em minutos a garota já estava em seu colo explorando a boca, deixando chupões pelo pescoço enquanto retirava o top que vestia. Aproveitando da distração dela, Sasuke agarrou o seios pronto para suga-los, quando escutou um barulho. Do lado de fora, Naruto batia na janela incansavelmente ao gritos.

\- Sasuke, tá aí cara? – berrou aproximando seu rosto do vidro.

\- O que Naruto faz aqui? – murmurou a loira, irritada.

\- Ei, tem alguém com você?- gritou mais vez

\- Um idiota, pedindo pra morrer - com um suspiro pesaroso, Sasuke empurra a garota de volta ao outro banco, coloca sua camisa e abre a porta com brusquidão.

\- Nossa Sasuke, você deveria ser mais gentil – diz, antes que o Uchiha saia do carro.

\- Vista-se - ordenou, rude.

A moça abriu a boca pronta para xinga-lo, mas desistiu quando foi deixada sozinha.

\- Sabia que estava aí, cara – afirmou contente com a própria percepção.

\- O que quer? – vociferou, sem paciência.

\- Aquela ali é a Ino? – Naruto pergunta curioso - Caralho, teme. Sai vai ficar puto com você.

\- Foda-se, ela que se ofereceu - deu de ombros.

\- Ok, você que sabe - estalou a língua, despreocupado - Vai rolar festa na casa do Kiba, tudo liberado. Bora descer lá?

\- Não.

\- Qual é, deixa de ser chato - insistiu - Agora só porque virou empresário, vai deixar seus amigos de lado?

\- Exatamente - nunca perdia a oportunidade de irritar o amigo.

Naruto arregalou os olhos em seguida fez um bico emburrado, resmungando xingamentos contra as próximas gerações do Uchiha. Sasuke apenas ignorou, ao entrar no carro encarou a loira e sorriu.

\- Ino, desça do carro. Por favor – pediu gentilmente.

\- Hm? Ok – e assim o fez, com um sorriso malicioso, aguardou que Sasuke fizesse o mesmo.

\- Valeu – Sasuke diz com um sorriso de canto e acelera o carro, deixando a moça completamente petrificada para trás.

\- O que? - esbravejou furiosa - Maldito!

･｡ ﾟﾟ

Quando chegou ao apartamento já era de manhã, foi logo retirando o tênis, a camisa e por fim jogou-se no sofá. Suspirou procurando a posição perfeita para dormir, pois seus músculos pediam por um pouco de descanso. Ficara perambulando pela cidade sem rumo, pensando no quanto tudo havia mudado de repente. Estava prestes a fechar os olhos, quando o toque do celular espantou qualquer resquício de sono.

\- O que quer? – não se deu ao trabalho de ver quem era.

\- Que bom humor logo pela manhã, que tal vir espalhar sua felicidade trabalhando, Hm? - inqueriu sugestivo - Tira essa bunda branquela do meu sofá, quero você na minha sala em meia hora.

\- Porra Itachi! - reclamou.

\- Rápido! – enfatiza ríspido e logo encerra a ligação.

Disparando palavrões diversos Sasuke sobe ate o quarto, toma um banho demorado e por fim veste o social obrigatório. Rapidamente desceu ate a cozinha buscando por uma fruta qualquer e saiu em direção ao estacionamento à procura do seu carro.

A empresa Uchiha é localizada próximo ao centro da cidade, no coração de grandes industrias automobilísticas, compactuada com redes de tecnologia de ponta. Era inevitável não parar para admirar o prédio extenso com o slogan Uchiha's Line Cars em negrito logo acima, e pensar em seus pais que sacrificaram suas vidas para dar o melhor aos filhos, uma vida repleta por conforto, status e dinheiro. Mikoto e Fugaku Uchiha eram um casal imbatível, enquanto assumiam a indústria, cada detalhe não passava despercebido, ambos perfeccionistas, juntos rapidamente cresceram expandindo cada vez mais os negócios. Todavia pouco tempo usufruíam com os filhos, viajando e resolvendo problemas a todo tempo, sendo assim Itachi, o mais velho, tomou partido do papel de mãe e pai do irmão caçula.

Seus pensamentos foram dispersos pela voz do irmão.

\- Eu disse meia hora – provocou ao vê-lo entrar sem bater.

\- Qual é o problema? – ignorando o comentário impertinente, foi direto ao ponto sem rodeios.

\- Finalmente consegui estabelecer um acordo com a fábrica de peças Haruno. Os papéis já estão prontos, haverá uma reunião para resolver os demais detalhes, entã-

\- Onde eu entro? Só preciso saber qual é a minha função - entediado, sentou-se no sofá de canto de maneira relaxada.

Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha, não aprovando a ousadia do mais novo. Aproximou-se de onde o irmão estava e não hesitou em dar um tapa na testa, deixando a marca de alguns dedos. A reação foi instantânea, Sasuke levantou em um pulo gemendo de dor enquanto atirava xingamentos a toda geração do irmão.

\- Eu estou falando de algo sério, de suma importância. Seu único dever é ouvir e acenar com a cabeça, nada muito difícil, não é? - apoio o quadril sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços a frente do peito. Aguardou por uma resposta que não veio, como de costume. Então prosseguiu, ignorando a carranca emburrada do irmão - Muito bem, sua caligrafia feia é necessária, infelizmente.

\- Hm.

\- Outra coisa, tenho um evento importante em Milão. Voltarei em uma semana, até lá, quero que fique responsável por tudo. Quer o livrinho? - prontificou a abrir a gaveta da mesa.

\- Já fiz isso outras vezes, não preciso de um manual - contrapôs irritadiço - Onde está o tal dono da fabrica?

No mesmo instante duas batidas soaram da porta, Itachi deu permissão de entrada e acompanhado do irmão, observou quando a moça esguia, curtos cabelos róseos e estatura mediana entrou e cumprimento a ambos.

\- Desculpe o atraso, tive alguns contra tempos. Espero não ser um incômodo - explicou-se constrangida.

\- Está tudo bem, sente-se por favor – apontou para o sofá ao lado do irmão.

\- Obrigada – agradeceu docemente.

\- Antes de começarmos, vou apresentá-la ao Vice-presidente, meu irmão, Sasuke. Sasuke, está é Sakura Haruno, majoritária da fábrica de peças.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la – estendeu a mão, com um sorriso galanteador.

\- Igualmente - uniu suas mãos em um breve cumprimento, correspondendo ao sorriso.

\- Agora que foram devidamente apresentados, preciso ir. Peço desculpas pelo inconveniente senhorita Haruno, mas tenho uma viagem marcada - indagou recolhendo sua maleta sem demora.

\- Achei que fosse mais tarde - franziu o cenho confuso com a pressa.

\- Desculpe, foi um mero detalhe esquecido, irmão - assim que chegou a porta, parou dirigindo a voz ao mais novo - Até breve - disse antes de fechar a porta.

\- Onde estão os papéis? - chamou a atenção do Uchiha que, por um momento perdeu-se nas pernas amostra da moça - Senhor Uchiha?

\- Sasuke – respondeu, levantou em direção a mesa a procura dos papeis. Para sua sorte, Itachi era o ser mais organizado da face da terra, tanto que chegava a ser chato. Dentro da gaveta havia diversas pastas separadas por ordem alfabética e referência, o que facilitou sua busca.

-Não entendi, senhor Uchiha – inqueriu confusa.

\- Me chame apenas de Sasuke - reformulou. .

\- Certo, senh-... Sasuke - enfatizou - Posso dar uma olhada? - esticou a mão para que os papéis fossem entregue, e assim ele fez.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, a contragosto da referência formal antes do seu nome. Observou atentamente cada movimentar da mulher que nada sabia além do nome. O cruzar das pernas corrigindo sua postura, seus olhos transcorriam as linhas rapidamente, assim que terminou não hesitou em assinar no local indicado e entregar de volta.

\- Agora que firmamos nossa união - indagou ambíguo, após assinar sem ao menos ler - Que tal... celebrar?

\- Poderia ser mais específico?

\- Podemos tomar um café do outro lado da rua, o que acha? - sugeriu gentilmente.

\- Eu aceito - assentiu.

Sasuke foi rapidamente em direção a porta impedindo Sakura de abrir. Sob o olhar curioso da moça, a guiou ate a saída do prédio. Atravessaram a rua e entraram no pequeno e rustico café. E novamente Sasuke a surpreendeu abrindo a porta, em seguida apressando-se para puxar-lhe a cadeira.

\- Obrigada, é um cavalheiro, como poucos - ressaltou a nobreza de suas ações, encantada.

Sasuke apenas sorriu em resposta, como um perfeito nobre, não deixou de olhá-la nos olhos enquanto a mesma sustenta um assunto trivial, da qual ele não tinha o mínimo de interesse.

\- O que desejam? - indagou a garçonete, poucos minutos depois de acomodarem.

\- Um expresso, por favor – pediu Sakura.

\- E você...- inclinou um pouco colocando os seios no lugar - O que deseja? - sorriu mordendo os lábios de maneira sensual.

Sasuke mediu a moça de cima a baixo, minuciosamente, descaradamente. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e por fim respondeu;

\- O mesmo que ela.

\- Só isso mesmo? – perguntou novamente a garçonete, como se Sakura não estivesse ali.

\- É só isso mesmo senhora, por favor seja rápida – Sakura interrompeu a conversa interessante entre Sasuke e a garçonete. A moça a olhou com desdém e finalmente saiu para buscar os pedidos - Que tipo de estabelecimento contrata alguém tão vulgar assim? - balançou a cabeça desaprovando o comportamento.

\- Talvez por necessidade. Todos somos ambiciosos de qualquer maneira - seu tom de voz carregava emoções das quais nem ele mesmo compreendia. Os olhos ônix fixos na movimentação do lado de fora, por um momento perderam o foco.

Sakura nada disse, havia momentos que entre dizer o que pensava e o que achava certo, preferia o silencio.Quando os pedidos chegaram à mesa, Sasuke voltou a encarar a Haruno, por um momento solene seus olhos confrontaram e ali perderam-se.

\- Por que unir-se a nós? – quebrou o silencio, curioso.

\- Nossos pais eram amigos, só quero restabelecer essa amizade - respondeu com simplicidade. Uniu suas duas mãos envolta da caneca e levou aos lábios absorvendo a bebida - Nossa, esta divino.

\- Não é responsabilidade sua, que motivos tem pra isso? - tomou um gole da bebida, e não achou tão incrível quanto ela.

\- Durante minha infância escutei muito sobre os Uchihas. Os olhos do meu pai brilhavam quando contava suas histórias. Seu pai e o meu eram amigos de infância, estudaram na mesma escola e construíram muitos sonhos juntos. No entanto seus ideais começaram a mostrar o quão diferentes eram, assim tornando-se concorrentes. O dinheiro e a grandeza cegaram a ambos, de maneira que a amizade foi esquecida - a nostalgia tomou partido de suas memórias, perdendo-se por meros minutos, e quando ergueu o rosto encontrou novamente com os ônix profundos vidrados em suas ações. Sentindo-se constrangida, levou as mãos ao cabelo colocando-o atrás da orelha - Pouco tempo depois meu pai ficou muito doente, perdeu o sentido da vida e veio a falecer. Minha mãe resolveu deixar tudo em minhas mãos e ficar longe dos negócios.

\- Não sabia que nossos pais foram amigos – comentou. Ao menos sabia que seu pai tinha amigos. Era difícil imaginá-lo sendo simpático e sorridente com alguém - Na verdade não sei nada sobre meu pai.

\- Talvez ele quisesse preservá-lo de si mesmo - disse por impulso, adquirindo a atenção do Uchiha - Desculpe, não releve o que eu disse - envergonhada, tentou procurar por algo interessante em sua bolsa.

\- Ei, garçonete, traga a conta - ignorou as ações da Haruno, retirou da carteira o cartão de credito pronto para pagar.

\- Deixe que eu pago – interviu, retirando de sua bolsa a carteira. Eu convidei, eu pago – rebateu.

\- Eu não posso aceitar isso - Sakura tentou argumentar, o que instigou o Uchiha a usar de suas artimanhas - O senh-

Sasuke suspirou e sem hesitar quebrou o cartão ao meio, sob os olhos perplexos de Sakura, ele elevou o canto da boca em um sorriso e inquiriu;

\- Era meu único cartão em mãos, desta forma não tenho saída - fingiu estar triste.

\- B-bom... pode deixar que eu pago, e talvez na próxima eu...

\- Podemos jantar - declarou irrevogável - Assim não vou ter tempo de sentir arrependimento.

\- Certo, Sakura?

Ela demorou a compreender o que havia acontecido ali, seus olhos corriam pelo cartão partido em dois e o sorriso estonteante do moreno. Encurralada, riu daquela situação e ainda mais da ousadia daquele homem, que estava disposta a conhecer.

\- Tudo bem, Sasuke.


	2. Proposta perigosa

Após tomar um bom café com a companhia da Haruno, ambos despediram-se e ele, obrigado, voltou ao trabalhar. Passar a tarde toda atendendo telefonemas, checando e-mails, assinando papéis que ao menos sabia do que se tratava, era uma rotina entediante que o cansou facilmente. Quando livrou-se dos últimos e-mails, o relógio marcava cinco da tarde, não hesitou em sair da sala de Itachi e procurar pela secretária.

\- Ei, não passe mais nenhum telefonema, já estou indo embora. E outra coisa, chega de assinar essas porcarias, amanhã eu vejo isso. Entendeu, Yoko? - ordenou. A moça franzina, aparência de menina, uma estagiária substituta que estava ali a pouco meses, assustou-se com a presença imponente do jovem Uchiha.

\- S-sim senhor - assentiu freneticamente - Se-senhor Uchiha, eu sou a Matsumi - o corrigiu, cabisbaixa.

\- Matsumi? - franziu o cenho - O que aconteceu com a Yoko?

\- A estagiária Yoko saiu no final do ano passado - explicou.

\- Itachi não disse nada - comentou consigo mesmo.

\- Senhor Uchiha, meu prazo está chegando ao fim, então... A senhorita Naburame... O senhor sabe quando ela volta? - a pergunta simplória chamou a atenção de Sasuke, que, com a menção daquele sobrenome revestiu seu rosto com a marcara da indiferença.

\- Não - respondeu lacônico. A moça voltou aos seus afazeres. Sasuke permaneceu por incontáveis minutos perdido em seus devaneios, quando se deu conta, prosseguiu o caminho para o estacionamento, adentrou no carro exclusivo e saiu bêbado pelo ronco alto.

Não ficou surpreso quando deixou o carro no estacionamento do prédio e encontrou Naruto tagarelando com o porteiro sobre algo inútil relacionando a ramen. Sua vontade foi de passar adiante, fingir que não viu o amigo e o mesmo ir embora após ser ignorado, contudo o loiro o viu e logo esqueceu do porteiro, que por sua expressão dera graças ao livrar-se do garoto falante.

\- E aí teme, todo montado na beca - apontou para a roupa formal que o mesmo vestia.

\- Acabei de chegar de um dia cansativo, vá direto ao assunto - indagou entediado, enquanto entra no elevador com Naruto em seu encalço.

\- Ok, ok. Neji quer confirmar a corrida e já até escolheu o lugar - comentou animado.

\- Onde? - saiu quando as portas abriram, havia apenas uma porta a qual levava ao duplex luxuoso.

\- Na ponte de Yokohama, meia noite - informou. Entrou seguindo para cozinha, à procura do que comer.

Sasuke jogou-se no sofá com os olhos fixos na televisão desligada, o sorriso de canto brotou em seus lábios contente com a notícia. No entanto a felicidade em seu rosto durou por pouco tempo, precisamente, até o instante que Naruto voltou a falar da cozinha com um pacote de batatas nas mãos.

\- Neji também já decidiu qual vai ser a aposta e... eerr...

\- O que ele quer? Dinheiro? Peças pra lata velha dele? Talvez o meu Tunado, hm? - pontuou as propostas previsíveis. Seguiu até cozinha abrindo a geladeira, retirou o recipiente com água despejando em seguida no copo - O que quer?

\- Suas ações. Neji quer sua parte na Industria - relevou aturdido.

Confusão estava estampado em seu rosto. Franziu o cenho esboçando um riso anasalado, descrente com tal proposta absurda, contudo intrigante. Após beber da água, deixou o copo sobre a pia apoiando suas mãos ali mesmo, pensativo, perdido sobre qual decisão tomar.

\- Naruto... - chamou o amigo, reticente - Eu aceito!

Perplexo Naruto deixou o pacote de batatas ir ao chão, pois a certeza de que aquela loucura não seria cogitada pelo Uchiha foi exterminada por sua resposta insana.

･｡ ﾟﾟ

 _Há quase meia hora estava parado no mesmo local, seus olhos percorreram o salão à procura de alguém, mas tudo que viu foram máquinas fora de uso e pilhas de caixas amontoadas. Ergueu o pulso diante dos olhos verificando o horário; Onze e cinquenta dois. Talvez os funcionários estivessem em almoço, e o responsável estivesse ocupado demais para perceber sua presença._

 _Aguardou até que o relógio apontasse meio dia e vinte e aos poucos aqueles que trabalham ali voltem aos seus afazeres. No entanto nada ocorreu, nem mesmo um único barulho, um movimento, nada. Havia verificado uma semana antes o registro da fabrica onde consta a mesma ativa, em funcionamento, mas o que viu foi completamente oposto. Disposto a explorar um pouco mais do local, deu dois passos adiante, para então ser interceptado._

\- _Quem é você? - a voz doce soou atrás do moreno que, virou em sobressalto. Os olhos ônix arregalaram quando sentiu o metal gélido da chave inglesa em seu pescoço, assustando-se ainda mais ao encarar a criatura que o ameaçava - Eu fiz uma pergunta. Quem é você? - retornou a repetir, pressionando ainda mais a ferramenta._

- _Itachi... - murmurou seu nome. A moça analisou suas vestes minuciosamente, uma calça jeans de lavagem escura, camisa de manga longa cor chumbo dobrada até os cotovelos, complementando com os três botões abertos deixando exposto o início do peitoral, e nos pés um sapatênis azul escuro. Quando os olhos verdes encontraram os seus, rapidamente segurou a chave encaixando no pescoço e o braço livre prendeu contra as costas da moça - Uchiha._

\- _Como você..._

\- _Não sou nenhum ladrão, se é o que pensa. Quero apenas tratar de negócios, pode ser? - antes que pudesse obter qualquer resposta, ele a soltou, fez acrobacias com a chave e entregou com um sorriso prepotente._

\- _O senhor não aparenta ser ladrão - pegou de volta a ferramenta guardando na cintura._

\- _Então por que me atacou? - ela apenas balançou os ombros e retomou seu caminho - Sempre ataca as pessoas desse jeito, como uma selvagem, senhorita? - apertou o passo para alcançá-la. Caminhavam entre as diversas maquinas antigas que pareciam estar abandonadas há anos._

\- _Veio ver a fábrica, não é? - sobrepôs com outra pergunta._

\- _Realmente, não sei o que vim fazer aqui. Onde está Kizashi Haruno?_

\- _Ele saiu - quando finalmente chegou ao fundo da fábrica, subiu alguns lances da escada e adentrou ao que parecia ser o escritório no segundo andar - O que tiver que tratar, será comigo._

\- _Não quero subestimá-la, mas eu prefiro falar pessoalmente com ele - observou os poucos móveis velhos composto por duas poltronas vermelhas, uma mesa de carvalho com cadeira de couro e uma pequena estante amarrotada de papeis, assim como a mesa. Na parede ao lado da janela um único porta-retratos, nele, o homem de meia idade segura no colo uma garotinha de cabelos róseos, ambos sorriam com os polegares erguidos, mostrando a cumplicidade que compartilhavam - Onde está o senhor Haruno?_

\- _Já disse que ele saiu - tornou a repetir, sua voz vacilou por um momento demonstrando seu nervosismo - Qual o seu preço? - inquiriu, sentou-se na cadeira de couro acomodando suas costa, enquanto assistia o Uchiha repudiar a poltrona velha - Diga o que tem a oferecer, senhor Uchiha._

\- _O que aconteceu com os funcionários? Não vi ninguém além de você - Itachi aproximou-se do porta-retratos e franziu o cenho - Onde esta seu pai, senhorita Haruno?_

 _Ela emudeceu, procurando um ponto fixo qualquer para se esquivar, tentou adquirir tempo suficiente para livrar-se da tensão e o nervosismo que estampava seu rosto._

\- _Nossos pais foram amigos de longa data, mas só tive conhecimento deste fato a pouco tempo. Recorda do nome, Fugaku Uchiha? - ela assentiu simplesmente - Alguns dias após sua morte foi descoberto uma carta, da qual meu pai presta suas últimas exigências, dentre elas a transferência de 30% da indústria à Kizashi Haruno, com o único pedido para que o mesmo aceitasse um acordo de união - esclareceu cordialmente - Por esta razão, preciso que diga a verdade._

\- _Você disse... 30%? - enfatizou, aturdida._

\- _Exatamente - reafirmou._

\- _Eu já tenho problemas demais para lidar com mais um, não posso aceitar. Eu... eu..._

\- _Seu descontentamento não é maior que o meu - expôs pela primeira vez seu desagrado - A recusa da proposta nos leva a dividir as ações entre os sócios, e esta é uma opção insana da qual não irei submeter - o olhar inquisidor a intimidou, causando arrepios na espinha._

\- _Céus! - respirou fundo algumas vezes e prosseguiu - Tudo bem. Há quatro anos meu pai sofreu dois infartos, o primeiro em casa e outro no hospital. A fábrica já não estava indo bem, as dívidas ficavam cada vez maiores e já não sabíamos mais o que fazer. Após quinze dias ele melhorou, estava disposto a reerguer, a mudar o rumo das coisas, nós tínhamos fé nele. Talvez tenhamos sobrecarregado meu pai ao depositar nossas esperanças, dependíamos demasiadamente dele, da fábrica. Foi então que na manhã seguinte ele... Não acordou - suas unhas cravaram na palma da mão, reprimindo com todas as forças que as lágrimas fossem libertas. Mais uma vez respirou fundo, travou a mandíbula engolindo a amarga dor que rasgava a garganta e controlando com louvor suas emoções - Desde então minha mãe mudou-se para casa da minha tia, em Tóquio. E o meu irmão, somente Deus sabe onde está - suspirou com pesar, visivelmente preocupada._

\- _Você passou a administrar tudo sozinha, chegando ao ponto que estamos - concluiu sucinto - Por que seu irmão, ou até mesmo sua mãe não ficaram para ajudá-la?_

\- _Meu irmão é filho do primeiro casamento da minha mãe, eu nunca compreendi os motivos para ela e meu pai sempre estarem discutindo, como verdadeiros inimigos. É compreensível sua atitude de não querer aceitar. Minha mãe não tem conhecimentos sobre negócios, se há alguém que precisa carregar este fardo sou eu. Eu escolhi colocar minhas ultimas fichas aqui - ergueu os braços, mostrando a expansão da fabrica - E aqui vou ficar até que consiga uma boa quantia e possa ajudar minha família._

\- _Ouvi o suficiente - desfez da posição que estava, passando a caminhar pelo pequeno escritório - Quando cheguei aqui a senhorita perguntou qual era o meu preço, e, agora vou reformular e lhe devolver a pergunta. Quanto quer para desistir desta ideia, reivindicar a condição imposta por Fugaku e vir trabalhar para mim?_

\- _E-eu...Nossa. Você me pegou desprevenida - puxou uma lufada de oxigênio e soltou, a surpresa e o sorriso débil ainda brincava em sua face, como uma criança que acabara de receber a noticia que poderia escolher todos os doces da confeitaria - Quanto pagará pela fabrica?_

\- _Seria mais simples se a senhorita não respondesse sempre com uma outra pergunta - bufou, cruzou os braços pensativo e finalmente depois alguns minutos continuou - Vinte._

\- _Vinte mil? - franziu o cenho - Olha eu nã-_

\- _Vinte milhões - corrigiu - Ofereço dois dias para pensar em minha proposta._

\- _Uma semana - contrapôs._

 _O tempo não é negociável, senhorita._

\- _Uma semana é o tempo que eu preciso para ir a Tóquio e convencer a minha mãe que os planos mudaram, não poderei ir embora tão cedo - mordeu os lábios segurando o sorriso - Eu aceito!_

\- _Ótima escolha - estendeu a mão para moça que, imitou os gestos confirmando o novo acordo - Só tenho algo a pedir em meu nome - disse quando se afastou._

\- _O que seria?_

\- _Meu irmão, o vice-presidente, não pode saber em hipótese alguma sobre a existência desta carta, muito menos da conversa que tivemos. Ok? - cravou seus olhos na expressão confusa da moça - Senhorita Haruno?_

\- _Mas e o contrato? Acredito que seu irmão estará presente quando reafirmarmos o acordo - ressaltou._

\- _Não se preocupe com isso. Eu posso confiar na senhorita?_

\- _Independente do motivo, ele cabe somente a você. Não se preocupe, não vou dizer nada - afirmou flexível_

\- _Obrigado, Aliás, qual seu nome? - entre tantos assuntos a tratar, acabou por cometer uma grande gafe._

\- _Sakura, Sakura Haruno - sorriu docemente._

･｡ ﾟﾟ

A manhã ensolarada invadiu o quarto através da janela escancarada, as cortinas flutuam com a brisa inundando o ambiente ameno com o frescor das flores do jardim. A porta fora aberta abruptamente com um ruído irritante, seguido pelo baque na parede, a moça passou carregando uma bandeja composta por alguns onigiris e chá verde, colocou sobre a cama e não demorou em subir em cima da que dormia e começar cutucá-la até que a mesma acordasse.

\- Ino? - franziu o cenho ainda sonolenta - O que faz aqui tão cedo?

\- Você anda tão dispersa que ao menos percebeu que dormi aqui - cruzou os braços emburrada, fazendo bico com os lábios pintados de rosa.

\- Sério? - indagou incrédula.

\- Sério - respondeu com um suspiro - Você dorme como um urso de meia tonelada - comentou, seguido de gargalhadas - Anda levanta - segurou a mão da outra e puxou para que se sentasse.

\- Pelo menos não pareço um panda que acabou de levar uma surra - apontou para o rosto da loira que fechou a cara descontente - O que aconteceu, porquinha?

\- Por que precisa acontecer algo? - retrucou, pegou um dos bolinhos e abocanhou com avidez.

\- Por que é obvio? Anda Ino, conta o que houve - absorveu o chá satisfeita, não demorou a experimentar o Onigiri - Ficou bom - elogiou a refeição.

\- É só o que sei fazer, testa, lógico que está bom - um sorriso brincou em seus lábios - Acho que minha raiva é evidente demais - bufou, abocanhando mais um onigiri.

\- Isso tem a ver com seu amor platônico - afirmou, pois era o único motivo para amiga estar ali aos frangalhos.

\- Ele não é meu amor platônico, é só mais um cara riquinho e bonito - comentou distraída.

Bruscamente Sakura levantou caminhando até o banheiro do quarto, entrou e deixou a porta encostada para que pudesse continuar falando e Ino ouvi-la.

\- Sério, Ino? Olha eu não sei onde seu ideal de " Ele é só mais um cara, mas estou sofrendo com suas atitudes" vai parar. Pelo o que me contou, todos que participam destas festinhas ilícitas são apenas playboys, moleques que não querem nada com a vida.

\- Você sempre tem razão - suspirou, acomodou suas costas no colchão e fitou o teto - Mas ele parece ser diferente... Mesmo depois de me deixar na beira da estrada. Acredita que tive que pedir ao Sai pra me levar em casa? - grunhiu irritadiça - Sakura? Morreu ai dentro?

\- Ou você é idiota ou apenas finge ser. Eu quero acreditar que não fez o Sai de capacho de novo, Ino - disse quando finalmente abriu a porta do banheiro e voltou para cama - Qual é o problema em gostar do Sai? Vocês são amigos desde o fundamental, ele a trata como uma princesa e gosta muito de você, até um cego vê.

\- Ele poderia ter dito não - resmungou - Nós temos uma amizade legal, prefiro assim. E também não quero um relacionamento tão cedo, gosto de me divertir à vontade, deveria experimentar.

\- Gosto do conforto da minha cama e um bom chá - contrapôs - Diversão um dia acaba - afagou os cabelos loiros espalhados pelo colchão e sorriu - Um dia vai sentir falta de ter alguém ao seu lado, um companheiro a qual possa confiar e construir uma família.

\- Quando este dia chegar eu vou vestir roupas de freira enrustida, como você - debochou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça em contradição, afinal, o amor é para todos, mais cedo ou mais tarde Ino veria que Sai era quem sempre se preocupou e esteve ao seu lado recolhendo migalhas. Apenas torcia para que quando o momento chegasse não fosse tarde demais.

\- Ei, porca, vai passar a manhã aqui? - indagou, enquanto procurava por alguma roupa formal que a deixasse satisfeita.

\- Mamãe vai tomar conta da floricultura pela manhã, então vou ficar por aqui mesmo - deu de ombros, pegou a bandeja e levou a cozinha voltando em seguida - Por que?

\- Não vou ter tempo de retirar tudo das caixas, os moveis estão amontoados pela casa, uma completa bagunça - bufou. Pegou um vestido salmão decote quadrado, liso, com alças retangulares e um cinto dourado, colocou a frente do corpo em duvida - O que acha, esta bom?

\- Pra onde está indo, trabalhar como executiva? - ironizou, sarcástica.

\- Isso mesmo! Sou a mais nova sócia da indústria Uchiha's Line Cars - o sorriso escancarado cresceu na boca, libertando a felicidade que sentia. Ino arregalou os olhos estupefata, depois de abrir e fechar a boca diversas vezes, pulou sobre a Haruno esmagando-a em um abraço apertado.

\- Pode me contar tudo, testa sortuda. Tintim por tintim!


	3. Comprometimento

Leu e releu a única folha em suas mãos, tudo era claro e especifico, por livre e espontânea vontade ele estaria de acordo em transferir suas ações à Neji Hyuuga. No entanto se ganhasse o acordo seria desfeito ali mesmo e ninguém jamais saberia de tal existência.

Procurou falhas, uma sequer para assim, quem sabe, adquirir um pouco mais de tempo, mas já era tarde demais. Ele não era do tipo que desiste, se deixa abater, não, pelo contrário, enfrentaria Neji de qualquer maneira. Confiante colocou o papel sobre a capota do carro e assinou prontamente, em seguida entregou de volta nas mãos do Hyuuga.

\- Boa sorte, Uchiha – provocou. Com o sorriso prepotente estampado na face, lançou um breve aceno antes de entrar no carro.

\- Dispenso sua sorte – acenou de volta.

Preparados em seus postos, o ronco de ambos os carros ressoou. Do lado direito o Tunado potente que extravasa fúria, a extensão do desejo de muitos e posse de um único. Do outro lado o Plymouth Barracuda Hemi, apesar de antigo, traz consigo um v8 big block( 7 litros) de 430 cavalos, com o clássico shaker destacado sobre o capô.

A garota sinuosa, ainda mascando chiclete, posicionou entre os carros erguendo o pano vermelho, sorriu enquanto a platéia fazia a contagem regressiva.

3,2,1...

Assim que o pano foi solto os carros saíram em disparada, colados um ao outro, deixando a fumaça dos pneus sobre o asfalto. O circuito resume em dar a volta completa, circular, do centro da cidade a ponte de Yokohama, onde encontra a linha de chegada. Por incrível que pareça, a cidade agitada sucumbiu ao silencio naquela noite, pois poucos carros circulavam, deixando livre as mais diversas passagens de acesso aos corredores ambiciosos.

Neji não deixou de acompanhar o rival, permanecendo ao seu lado o tempo que fosse necessário. O ritmo de ambos permanecia neutro, como se esperasse a deixa e assim usufruísse da liderança.

Aturdido Sasuke trocou a marcha, acionando o primeiro nitro, em seguida saira na frente, deixando o Hyuuga a poucos quilômetros. Agora, precisava apenas manter. Começara a realizar um zig-zag, impedindo que o outro ultrapassasse deixando rastro dos pneus evidentes.

A poucos quilômetros a ponte de 860 metros de cumprimento surgia na extensão do horizonte, com 172m de altura e 40m de largura, a estrutura monstruosa tornara palco de decisões cruciais.

Falhas são relativas a catástrofes errôneas, que decidem o quão fraco pode ser aquele que constrói desejos acima de tijolos podres. E o erro fatal de Sasuke foi ter consagrado a liderança no instante que soltou o volante. A rota que criou teria sido perfeita se pudesse permanecer com o foco em conter a ansiedade.

A meio quilômetro da linha que definiria o grande perdedor, Neji aproveitou a oportunidade de acionar o limite e obter o almejado sabor da vitória.

Neji Hyuuga é o vencedor!

･｡ ﾟﾟ

 _Em todos esses anos que deixou de viver como qualquer adolescente, ele dedicou a cumprir com a responsabilidade excessiva que, nunca foi sua. A carga fora colocada em seus ombros uma a uma, e ele recebeu com um sorriso gentil, pois seria incapaz de recusar Sasuke_

 _No entanto, a medidia que tudo acumula em um instante chega ao limite, e, naquela tarde de sexta, Itachi viu se obrigado a exigir um pouco de atenção._

\- _Por que não dizem o motivo de eu não poder ir a festa do primo Shisui?_

\- _Seu pai e eu estamos de saída nesta madrugada, iremos a um evento importante em Londres. Seu irmão não pode ficar sozinho e muito menos tem idade pra ir a festas – impaciente, a morena encarou o filho - Agora está tarde, coloque Sasuke para dormir._

\- _São sete da noite – contrapôs, indignado - Você ao menos sabe os horários do SEU filho!_

 _Mikoto calou-se, respirou fundo e retornou a mexer nos papeis sobre a mesa do escritório do marido._

\- _Por que o rejeita? O que Sasuke fez pra você, mãe? - fungou, com a voz embargada._

\- _Nasceu... - ela não titubeou ao encher a boca e despejar friamente o desprezo que sentia._

 _Itachi não reprimiu o choro, perplexo, seus joelhos cederam e foram ao chão carregando todo peso. Soluçou alto entre o fôlego que perdia, como se houvesse levado uma surra, mas tudo que sentia era angústia, o infortúnio de ouvir da própria mãe que, repudia o filho, seu pequeno irmãozinho._

\- _Por que, mãe? - vociferou descrente – POR QUÊ?_

\- _Saia, Itachi – exigiu a Uchiha – Por favor._

\- _Responda, droga! Só... responde!_

\- _Você é só uma criança de dezessete anos, o que entende da vida? - as palavras soaram ácidas – Saia! Saia daqui agora! - socou a mesa em um baque oco._

 _Com dificuldade ele levantou, mas não surtiu coragem para encarar a mãe. Assim como foi pedido saiu do cômodo, esfregou a manga da blusa sobre os olhos e caminhou a procura do irmão. O encontrou brincando no quarto com seus brinquedos, contudo sozinho. A infelicidade de não ter amigos estampava nos olhos solitários de Sasuke, e isso, ele não mais admitiria._

\- _Ei, Sasuke – o brilho nos olhos do pequeno voltou, assim que viu o irmão - Vamos dar uma volta?_

\- _Onde? - curioso, o garotinho de dez anos indagou animado - Você estava chorando - apontou para os olhos avermelhados – Foram eles, não é? - Itachi apenas assentiu, não estendendo o assunto._

\- _Gosta de carros? - assistiu o menor assentir - Então vamos, já esta na hora de conhecer o meu mundo._

 _Ambos entraram no carro e seguiram pelas ruas que, pouco a pouco escureciam. Em torno de meia hora, Itachi estacionou entre outros carros. Ao longe já ouvia o sonoro som do ronco, não um, muitos. Sasuke sorriu abertamente, como pouco fizera em sua vida._

\- _Me dê a mão, Sasuke – estendeu, em seguida o menor agarrou a sua._

 _O estacionamento encontrava-se ao pé da montanha, subiram com cuidado até alcançar o topo. A vista periférica da ponte enchia os olhos, podia ser vista metade da cidade e abaixo o extenso rio que dividia Yokohama e Tóquio. Sobre a ponte jazia muitos carros, cada um carregando personalidades únicas, com cores vivas e adornos singulares._

\- _Gostou? - curvou-se para ficar da altura do irmão. O pequeno Uchiha observava deslumbrado, seus olhos ao menos piscavam._

\- _Claro, é demais! - empolgado, virou-se para Itachi - Você também corre?_

 _As vezes, só pra se divertir. Mas nunca cheguei a comprometer – retornou a postura ereta, mirando os olhos a corrida que iniciara._

\- _Comprometer? - franziu o cenho._

\- _Apostar, comprometer é apostar algo... Sasuke – hesitante, o Uchiha chamou o menor no tom usual de quando precisava dizer algo importante._

\- _Uau, olha aquele Tunado... Um dia eu vou ter um!_

 _Itachi pela primeira vez viu Sasuke desejar algo, expor uma vontade sua, ser quem ele realmente deveria ser. Perdeu-se nas feições únicas do irmão que, jamais esqueceria, pois sabia que ao voltar para casa um outro mundo o esperava. Então apenas afagou os cabelos rebeldes do mais novo e sorriu compartilhando daquela breve felicidade._

･｡ ﾟﾟ

Não poderia estar mais feliz em seu primeiro dia de trabalho, se sentia confiante e pronta para fazer o que fosse possível, pois agora a fábrica de seu pai estaria a salvo. Assim chegou ao primeiro andar, lembrou-se que ainda não havia uma sala própria, por esta razão a melhor opção seria acomodar-se na sala do Uchiha.

\- Bom dia, senhorita Haruno – cumprimentou a secretária estagiária.

\- Bom dia... Desculpa, mas qual é o seu nome?

\- Matsumi. Mas não se preocupe em decorar, a secretária do senhor Uchiha logo estará de volta.

\- Oh, certo. Matsumi, você sabe se ele já chegou? - apontou para a sala onde Sasuke ocupara.

\- Ainda não - respondeu simplória – A senhorita deseja alguma coisa?

\- Quero que os funcionários estejam a par das minhas funções, então por favor, pode reuní-los?

\- Sim – assentiu.

Sakura adentrou a sala e encontrou tudo em perfeito estado, colocou sua bolsa sobre a mesa observando mais uma vez o cômodo mórbido. Não havia fotografias ou qualquer vestígio sobre o amor fraternal de uma família. O ambiente transbordava seriedade e frieza, um local solitário, de acordo com o dono.

\- Senhorita Haruno, todos estão no pátio - alertou.

\- Certo, pode guiar-me, por favor?

\- Claro – a moça franzina seguiu a frente entre os corredores, entrou no elevador e por fim chegaram ao pátio.

Quando Sakura tomou a decisão de apresentar-se ao funcionários, imaginou que a indústria de grande porte, assim como a parte superior executiva, carregava uma grande leva de trabalhadores. Contudo, para sua surpresa não havia nem mesmo vinte.

\- Bom dia. Quero deixá-los cientes que eu sou a mais nova sócia. A fábrica de peças Haruno trará a inovação e a praticidade, tanto na engenharia mecânica quanto na qualidade. Quero que também possam confiar em mim quando surgirem dúvidas. Estarei a disposição de qualquer um que queira ver o melhor e o crescimento da indústria.

\- Os funcionários, maioria homens, nada disseram. A distribuição de olhares desconfiados, divergentes a opinião feminina, ainda era um sinal prepotente do machismo.

Sakura por sua vez, agradeceu a atenção de todos e retornou com Matsumi a sala presidencial. Todavia uma pergunta lhe importunava dês do instante que chegou ao pátio.

\- Por que há tão poucos funcionários lá embaixo? - indagou, cruzou os braços acomodando a poltrona e aguardou por uma explicação.

\- Bem... A venda de carros diminuiu desde o final do ano passado. Obrigatoriamente tivemos que diminuir 10% dos salários, e é obvio que ninguém aceitaria esta redução. Muitos funcionários prontificaram a reunir-se e engajar a demissão se nada fosse feito.

\- Itachi deixou que isso acontecesse? - levantou, dirigindo os olhos a moça.

\- Com toda certeza não. Quem ficou responsável foi o Vice-Presidente. Espere um minuto – rapidamente saiu, deixando Sakura ingerir o primeiro grande problema – Aqui, estes são os pedidos - entregou a pasta com papeis a Haruno.

\- Mas isso é... Céus - suspirou, deixando que o peso do corpo colidisse com a poltrona – Ele assinou, aquele idiota confirmou a demissão de todos.

\- Senhorita Haruno, se não precisa mais de mim eu vo-

\- Ligue pra ele, Matsumi. Não importa onde esteja, diga que eu exijo sua presença aqui ou colocarei essa indústria abaixo com uma única ligação ao presidente.


End file.
